


Futanari Ballbusting: A Very Kayle Christmas

by RichardPercival



Series: futanari ballbusting [25]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Chimney, Christmas, Deepthroating, F/F, Futa, Futanari, Incest, Large Penis, Sexy, Sexy Santa, Snow, ballbusting, dickgirl, huge cock, little sister - Freeform, monster cock, santa, stuck, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: On the night before Christmas, a futa named Kayle sneaks out of the house to enact the perfect surprise gift for her little sister. It doesn't go well.
Series: futanari ballbusting [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1316822
Kudos: 7





	Futanari Ballbusting: A Very Kayle Christmas

I like to consider myself a ‘dreamer’, not so much a ‘doer’. I can come up with these fantastical, beautiful concepts, but when it comes time to bring it about in reality? It often falls short of my expectations.

Take the first Christmas after I lost my nut, for example.

I had been halfstrated in a tragic snowboarding accident, my missing nut was replaced with a mechanical one, my little sister Rue moved in with me to help speed my recovery, and I was emptying the contents of my remaining nut into her tight pussy every day and night. When Christmas came, I had a great idea to thank her for all that she had done for me.

It all started around 10pm on Christmas eve. Rue was a heavy sleeper and was out like a light, but I was still awake. I carefully removed her small hands from around my monster dong and slowly slid out from under the covers.

Rue stirred in her sleep, no longer feeling my presence or warmth, but I’ve done this dozens of times. I took one of my shirts, put it over my pillow, then placed it between her arms. She squeezed tightly, soothed by the large object and the scent of my shirt.

With that, I was free to tip toe out of the room and continue my plan.

Down the hall, conscious of my steps to not to make a sound on the hard wood floor, I reached the stairs.

Now you see, the stairs creak. They’re loud, and no matter how you tread everyone in the house can hear you use them. My only option was to slide down the railing.

Given my... ‘unique measurements’, sliding on my stomach is completely impossible. Can’t be done. The friction would end up ripping my dick off.

So I straddle the railing and lean back enough so that my dick and balls won’t rub against the polished wood, then down I slide. A nice, easy slide.

But then I started gaining speed.

More and more speed.

‘Oh crap! The wood is too polished and slippery!’

Faster and faster, gaining speed and energy, I tried to slide my hands along the wall and I tried to grab the railing itself, but nothing worked! Nothing could stop me.

I looked down and saw the large sphere that decorated the bottom of the railing.

The adrenaline pumped through my veins and I saw my life flash before my eyes, but nothing could stop it.

CRACK!

“..!” It was such a shock. Even though I knew pain was coming, the sheer amount of pain that exploded out from my testicles was mind boggling. I didn’t even have the necessary brain power to scream.

Slowly, I fell to the side of the railing and hit the hardwood floor with a thud.

It was so bad, I couldn’t stand it. I screamed silently. I was in a cold sweat. My hands cradled my sack in a death grip. I rocked side to side and my legs wouldn’t stop flailing, I wanted to die!

Yet, despite the loud bang of my fall, Rue didn’t wake up.

After what felt like an eternity, I finally gained the composure to push myself to my feet, grab my coat and slippers, then crawl outside.

It was a white Christmas, a gentle downfall of flakes. The suburb I live in was alive with multicolored lights and lawn displays that danced along the even, untouched layer of snow. Shoving some snow down the front of my pajamas did wonders for the pain, but I was still in agony. To ease the pain, I undid the button on the front of my pajamas and shoved everything through the hole.

“Aaah, much better.” The cold air felt good on my balls, and since it was so late I didn’t have to worry about anybody seeing me expose myself.

I walked (more of a hobble as I still felt weak in the knees) to a store a mile or two away. My cock and balls hung heavy as I went, swinging back and forth methodically with every step. It delivered a meaty slap against my thighs every time I stumbled.

It didn’t take too long to reach the store, and by the time I got there my balls were soothed from the cold. It was a nice little store with a small parking lot between it and the road, flanked by bare trees on all sides.

I walked into the main entrance, the bell rang and echoed through the room.

“Hello?” I called out.

“Aah! Kayle, is that you?” I heard tapping from the back of the store, getting closer. “I got the Santa suit all ready to go-OoooOOHH wow!”

I raised an eyebrow.

“Y-you, ah…” This adult woman, whom I’m sure is named… Kate. I think. She’s a 40 year old Korean milf. Her face was red and she kept trying to look away. “You… you should put that away… please…” Her thighs rubbed together and she bit her bottom lip.

“…’That’?” I looked down and my eyebrows raised.

I forgot to put my dick back into my pants. Everything had gotten so numb from the balls down that I didn’t notice at all.

“…” I got a sly look and looked up at Kate with a smile. “You sure you want me to put her away? Could make a nice Christmas gift, haha!”

Kate, a happily married woman with three children, found it harder and harder to resist the allure of my third leg. Her hand slowly crept between her legs, and before long she couldn’t pry her eyes away.

Thankfully my story won’t devolve into cuckoldry though. Kate had a well time burst of coherency and pulled herself away from her lust. She reached to the side, grabbed an apple on the shelf, and flung it with perfect accuracy at my testicles.

BOP!

“…” I looked down as the apple bounced to the floor and rolled off to the side. “Huh. How cold is it outside?”

Kate shook her head and wiped some drool from the corner of her mouth. “15 degrees, I believe, now put those away!”

“That’s probably not good.” I took hold of my thick, unwieldy python and shoved it down my pajama bottoms. To prevent frostbite I continued my business while my hands were down the front of my pants, furiously rubbing my length.

It was such an odd feeling, in that I didn’t feel anything. Have you ever sat on your hands until they fell asleep, then jerked off so it felt like it was coming from someone else? It was like that, but my dick was asleep. I felt no enjoyment or pleasure, it was like I was jerking off some other futa.

Heh, but mine felt so thick and virile! If I was gay I could really get used to this.

Hmm… If I was gay, I wonder if my buddy, Sarah, would let me jerk her off every now and then… Better question, would her wife get jealous of my obviously superior technique?

Anyway so, while rubbing my cock under my loose pants, I followed Kate around the store.

“It wasn’t easy staying open so late, you know.” Kate said. “Why didn’t you buy your sister’s gift and hide it like everyone else?”

“Cause Rue’s kind of like a squirrel.”

“Huh?”

“She won’t stop until she finds her gifts and spoils herself. It’s always been a nightmare, even back when we were kids.”

“Oh, haha! I thought that was a joke since she can always finds your nuts.”

“Hm? I don’t get it.”

“…” She looked my way with eyes full of disapproval, then kneed me in the balls. Once more, my nuts were too numb for it to hurt. “You might want to get that checked out.”

“Heehee, check out what? My lack of pain or the sheer length and girth of my immaculate appendage?” I gave a grand gesture as if I was revealing my crotch, and Kate rolled her eyes.

“Whatever.” She opened a drawer behind the counter and took out a tiny santa uniform. Short sleeve crop top that showed off under boob, the red hat, suspenders, a teeny tiny skirt that showed off a bit of butt, and knee high boots. “One santa costume.” She glanced at my sizeable breasts and hips. “Custom made.”

Boobs, butt, huge dick, pretty face, it’s actually kind of disgusting how blessed I am.

“Thanks!” I stripped down to nothing and took each part of the uniform one by one. Kate’s eyes went wide as she watched me dress, but it’s a testament to her self-control that she didn’t jump on me right then and there.

Thigh high boots, bottom of my titties and plump ass showing, the full splendor of my cock and balls on display. I looked pretty hot!

Even after I was dressed, the skirt was so short that you could see most of my ass and a bit of my balls. It get’s hard to get dressed near the end as the warm arm brought feeling back to my wounded nuts. I start squirming slightly.

Her eyes run up and down my cock and she can’t suppress a slight moan. She gulps, then puts out a hand. “$300.”

“…” My eyes went wide as I realized something. “I… was in a bit of a hurry as I left the house… And I left my wallet.”

“…” Her eyes were unwavering.

“So I don’t have money.”

“…” No expression on her face.

“B-but you know who I am so you can put it on my tab, right?”

“…” It was like she was a doll, or a statue. I could feel the subtle layer of contempt.

“…Heh.” I flashed a weak, uncomfortable smile. Uncomfortable because feeling was slowly returning to my wounded nuts, and I knew it was only seconds before they would get even more wounded.

“…” WHAM!

An expertly delivered kick. The wind up was perfect, the way it smashed my flaccid dick and balls was perfect, the way it raised me a foot off the ground and she placed her leg back so casually.

“I’m going to bed. Bring the money back before the year is up or I’ll send my sister to take your last nut as a trophy.”

The pain wasn’t yet in my crotch, only slowly fading into existence. It was like when you stub your toe and your body gives you a few blissful seconds to prepare yourself before the agony starts. I nodded quickly, and she walked off.

My body was tense and rigid, it was hard to waddle, but I slowly made my way out of the store. By the time I got to the door, I wanted to cry.

I would go on to forget about the payment. Silently castrated at the new years party, and I spent the first week of the new years living a nutless life.

But that’s for later. When I got outside I rolled up my Santa skirt and jumped cock first into a snow lady’s butt. I pumped my hips and slapped my tight nutsack against her snowwoman hips, which soon had the desired effects. Once my balls were numb and the pain subsided, I continued on.

“Haha! Rue’s gonna be so excited when she sees this.” I gave the base of my cock and few hard slaps, but nothing came of it. Totally numb. You might think that’d be a problem, but my genitals are thick. I wasn’t worried about my arm falling off from the cold, so I wasn’t worried about my dick either.

On my way back, I realized a large mistake on my part.

While losing my penis wasn’t a concern… It was still really cold. Uncomfortably cold. I could see my breath as I trudged though snow. It probably wasn’t smart to leave my pajamas and coat at Kate’s shop, but oh well, I wouldn’t freeze.

As I walked, rubbing my arms and cock to stave off the bitter chill, I thought back on all the ‘good’ memories I’ve had of Christmas.

Basically, back when I was a -LEGAL ADULT-, our oldest sister, Georgia, was old enough to know that Santa isn’t real. There never was this grand mystery of a super cute shy woman who sneaks down your chimney and leaves presents for all the good girls of the world. Despite that, my family always got into the spirit of Santa.

My futa mom would dress up like Santa and fuck our mother the whole day. Our mother tended to moan at the top of her lungs, and no amount of soundproofing her room would keep us from hearing. A few years later, they stopped going into their room. They just sat on the couch, our mother bouncing along mom’s fat cock.

My sisters… also dressed up like Santa and used the opportunity to punish me for all my slights from the year. You know how Santa is shy and will break your nuts while you’re sleeping if you were a bad futa that year? All five sisters took it WAY too seriously. They all made a list of every time I made them mad (sometimes they used examples from their dreams. They dreamt me being a jerk, then used it against me) and would punch or kick me or sack tap me throughout the day.

Georgia, the oldest sister, had the biggest boobs that would constantly fall out the bottom of her Santa-crop-top while she walked. Me ogling her fat tits would net me another punch, followed by her making fun of me for being small down there.

Selene, the second sister, had a real fat ass and always straightened her curly hair to be in front of her eyes. Now, her butt was so big that the Santa mini-skirt always rode up, it was more like a belt than a skirt. She was weird. Selene always had trouble with social ques and games. Whenever I ran into her, before I could even get the chance to appreciate the thickness of her buns and hips, she’s knee me in the sack and insult me. ‘Your hair is a mess’, ‘your dick is small’, ‘your cooking is poor’. No slights against her, she just insulted me.

Oatmeal, the third sister, was an athletic tomboy. While her abs and muscles worked wonders with so much skin showing, and she had a tight, firm booty, her chest was very small and there was no hiding it in these outfits. I started developing that region early, which frustrated Oat to no end. Whenever she passed me she’d hike up my mini-skirt and give my raisin sized nuts a devastating flick.

Delilah, my twin sister, had this routine she thought was HILARIOUS! She’d meet me in the hallway, act stunned that there was someone who looked just like her, then start circling around me, poking and pawing at me to make sure I was real. Then she’d see the small bump in my skirt, smile, say something like ‘so you aren’t me, I don’t have such an obvious weakness down there!’ Then she’d real back her arm and slap me in the testicles. After that, she’d completely lose it and wouldn’t stop laughing for hours.

Rue, the youngest sister, would, after opening gifts, demand that I play with her to try out her new toys and games. I often did, but if I refused, she’d get fussy and break her new toys on my nuts.

It was like this every year.

For years before I developed a taste for testicle pain, this was my reality.

Fuck. Christmas.

Oh-ho, but after I had my growth spurt? It was my turn to play Santa then. I’d sneak into each of their rooms and, in accordance with the lore, shove my fat cock into naughty women as they slept and pump away! But, rather than give them pleasure, I/Santa creampied them before they could climax. Let me tell you, they got so mad whenever they woke up to that.

Georgia pleaded for more.

Selene was confused and didn’t let it bother her.

Oat swore and sent threats my way for pulling out.

Delilah was very religious by this point, so she was always conflicted between her desire to bone and her desire to stay abstinent.

Rue… Well I didn’t do it to Rue cause she was nice.

Heh, one time I even talked our futa mom to do that to our mother… In a rage, mama grabbed our oranges and kept squeezing until they burst in our sacks, but it was worth it. Seeing her so sexually frustrated was an image I’ve never forgotten.

But yeah, I didn’t like Christmas until my cock had a growth spurt, but I could still deny my sisters sex whenever I wanted. Christmas wasn’t special, and for most of my life it wasn’t fun.

While lost in my thoughts I finally returned home. A nice large house covered in snow, and the only one not decorated with lights. Looking back, I bought a house a lot bigger than what was needed for just me. I sure was lucky that Rue moved in.

I sprinted up to the door and jiggled the handle.

It was locked.

“Aww, fuck…”

I pat the sides of my skirt, but there were no pockets.

“Crap! Did I leave my keys in my pajamas?” I sighed and turned around, but no! They weren’t in my pajamas, I didn’t bring my keys at all!

So I stood there, hopping in place while rubbing my body all over. ‘Crap, crap! No keys, no way in, no clothes! I’ll freeze to death if I stay out here much longer. Should I bang on the door until Rue wakes up? No, I still want to deliver her gift… Which I can’t do if I’m dead! Shit, maybe go to a neighbors for a spare key? No, wait, Rue made us change all the locks after all the women I gave keys too kept sneaking in for sex… Well. what do I do?!”

I looked down at my Santa outfit, so much skin was showing. While my hands rubbed my arms and abs, I expertly rubbed my thighs against my cock to prevent it from freezing.

While thinking for ideas, I looked into the neighbor’s lawn and saw a large Santa ornament, with her holding two massive presents over her boobs.

My eyes glanced over to another house. The display on the roof, with Santa whipping her 8 reindeer girls.

Another house had a rooftop display with Santa’s giant titties getting her stuck in the chimney.

A third house had a similar scenario, but with Santa’s fine booty getting her stuck. Her long, thick legs dangling out the top of the brick chimney.

“…” I looked down once more at my Santa outfit, then smiled a smug smile. “Ohh-hoo yeah, this is a great idea!”

I quickly put my plan into action. I climbed up a tree, hopped onto the roof, then scaled the gutters and rafters until I was at the chimney. After taking another look at the roof displays, I quickly measured the size of the hole, my breasts, and my hips to make sure everything would fit. I’m well-endowed in a lot of ways, and it would be snug, but I could so it.

So down I went into the brick chimney. Feet first, of course. I got stuck a few times whenever I breathed in, and my skirt and shirt kept riding up, exposing me even further. But I was making quick progress. The further I got in, the more I felt the warmth of our heater.

“Kaaaaaaayleeeeeee?” My sister called out.

‘Crap! Why is she awake?’

“Where did you go? Is that you making all that scuttering noise?”

‘Guess I wasn’t as quiet as I thought...’ I decided to brace myself in the chimney to make as little noise as possible.

I heard Rue stomp the floor. “You better not be rubbing one out! If you needed to go, you should have just used me! I wouldn’t have minded if you woke me up, or even just started as I slept...”

‘Maybe... she’ll get bored and go back to sleep? Ah, I bet she’ll figure out I’m gone!’

“Ha!” Her voice echoed through the walls. “Your keys are still here and you’re not dumb enough to leave without them, so where are you hiding?”

“...” I pursed my lips. Cracking my nuts on that railing ended up causing a lot more problems than I realized.

“Hmm...” I heard the jangling of keys but... there was something off about it. “Hehheh, well, luckily I have a way to find you. The remote for your metal nut. Did you know there’s an ‘alarm’ setting?”

‘What? Alarm setting? So my nut is gonna start beep-“ suddenly, my robotic nut burst to life, sputtering with electricity. Pulse after pulse, the pain washed over me like waves of fire, fully centralized in my testicles. When you get hit in the balls, the pain migrates to your stomach and the rest of your body. This wasn’t that. “aaaaAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOooooooohhhhhhh... aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOoooooohhhhhh..!”

I fully lost my balance and concentration, sliding down the chimney and eventually getting stuck. My back was flat against one side of the chimney, my arms locked at my side. My legs were spread and bent, with my knees by my chest and my feet by my butt. My cock and balls hung another two feet down the chimney. Thanks to the way I fell, my shoulders, arms and knees combined with my breasts in such a way that I couldn’t move. I could wiggle my butt a little, but my torso was too snug to move.

The only thing I could do was continue to scream rhythmically while Rue searched the house.

“Pfft-HAHA! Well okay, there you are!” She clicked a button and all the pain stopped. Not even a lingering pain was left. Save for my heavy breathing, it was like it never happened.

I heard the tapping of her small feet across the living room floor, then my body jolted as she gave the tip of my cock a few playful slaps.

“Hehheh, Kayle? Why are you stuck in the chimney?” My cock is about 20 inches or so. During my panicked screams, I slid so far down that the bottom third of my thing poked down from the lip of the fireplace.

“I... snuck out to dress as Santa... and I was going to come back and surprise you, but I forgot my keys.”

Somehow, I knew Rue put her hands on her hips and shook her head. “Oh Kayle, Kayle, Kayle. That’s such a ‘Kayle’ thing to try. What am I gonna do with you?”

“Help me out so we can bang?”

“Hm? What was that?” She playfully put a hand to her ear. “It’s a bit echoy from in there. Did you say I should take advantage of this situation as much as possible and crack your nuts?”

“N-no! Pull me out so we can fuck!”

“Ooh, ‘pull me out by my balls’, no need to tell me twice!”

“Wh-, n-no!”

But Rue climbed into the fireplace anyway. She looked up and, as she didn’t bring a light, had to poke and paw at my underside in order to find where everything was placed. When standing straight up, her face was even with the center of my penis.

“Let’s see, here’s the cock, obviously.” She slowly slid her hand all the way along the shaft. “Y-yep, she, ah, just keeps going..!” Her voice wavered slightly. “And here’s the thighs. These must be your cheeks. Hmm, ah!” She gave my sack a few hearty taps and used my whimpers to confirm she found her targets. “There we go, the part that actually makes my Christmas gift possible.” She wrapped her index finger and thumb around the base of my nutsack and used her other hand to grab my cock. “Alright, let’s see how this works. Here’s hoping I don’t rip the girls off!” I heard her jump, and I knew gravity would soon take her.

“Wai-wai-wait, I think there’s other things-!”

My eyes shot open as the full weight of my sister’s body yanked my most valuable organs. Even though Rue is rather petite, she’s got a good bit of heft in her chest and ass. Still, even 50 pounds would probably be enough to rip my cock off and Rue, a healthy adult woman, weighs far more than that.

“GYAAAAAAA!!”

I felt my body dislodge slightly from the chimney, and I felt my orbs stretch, my inner cords threatening to tear.

Before anything can rip off, Rue lost her grip on my balls and fell.

“Ah!” Thud. She landed on her butt, which thankfully provided a good level of cushion for her. “Oww...” she stumbled to her feet and intentionally stood under my cock, using my flaccid dong like a hat as she thought. “Huh. Well that didn’t work.” She rubbed her chin. “Hey Kayle?” I only responded with groans. “I think you were out in the cold too long. Your thing is pretty... ‘shriveled’ and ‘tighter’ than normal.”

“O-oh... ngh, I see.”

“I think I have to, hehheh, warm you up a little and get the blood flowing before I try again!”

“C-can’t you pull my legs or hands? Why’s it-ngh-gotta be my dick?”

“...” She tapped her foot. She scratched the back of her neck. “Uh… Oh! Yeah, it’s cause your dick will grow back if I rip that off, but your arms and knees could get permanently damaged if I try. Yeah, that actually makes sense.”

I couldn’t argue with her logic, even if it was just an excuse.

So Rue rolled up her sleeves and rubbed her hands together. Next, with a smile, she slowly rubbed her hands along my length, warming up my appendage. She took the base of my cock and ran her tongue from the tip to as high as she could go. “Hmm…” She licked her lips. “I’m a little disappointed my tongue didn’t get stuck on this frozen pole, teehee.”

“I-I’m glad it didn’t.” My body quaked, her touch felt so good. “We’re visiting Sarah and Monika tomorrow. It’d be awkward to show up for dinner while connected like that…”

“Gugh.” Rue rolled her eyes as she began to stroke my shaft. I slowly got harder and harder “Do we have to go? Sarah sucks. Why can’t we just say we got snowed in and can’t come over?” She unhinged her jaw like a snake and took the full girth of my head.

“B-be-aahhh-because..!” Rue’s mouth was like heaven. “Because Sarah has a large truck and she likes us. She’d obviously drive out of her way to come get us.”

Rue, at this point, had my thick cock all the way down her esophagus, standing on her tippy toes to get as much down as she could. She gave a sort of guttural, gargling noise that she used to express her displeasure. Then reached up and uppercutted me in the sack.

“Arf!” I cried.

Rue bent her knees in order to slip my cock out of her mouth, then gasped for air when she was finally free. “Aaah! You know, sis, this reminds me a lot of when we were younger.” She rubbed the side of her face against my rock-hard dong. “Back before this bad girl here grew to such ridiculous proportions and you talked us into trying to help you stretch her out. Remember?”

“I-I remember… sitting on the balcony outside of mom’s room with a mama’s new toaster connected to my dick via a bungee cord.”

“Oh yeah! Haha!” She slapped her knee. “Oat tossed it over the side and your whole dick went with it! Ha, luckily you passed out almost immediately. It looked pretty painful.”

“It was.”

“Yeah,” She said with a smile, “I was sure it’d bounce a few times, but nope. Guess the toaster was just too heavy. But hey, at least you didn’t get in trouble for breaking it.”

“Mom said I was already suffering enough for our stupid idea.”

With Rue’s face pressed against my dick, I could tell she was smiling warmly. “We have a lot of great memories from back home.”

“Not really. All my memories revolve around my balls and pain.”

“Which, when you look back on, was super hot, right?”

“…I don’t feel like that’s the point.”

She jumped up. “Anyway everything’s good now let’s try!” Whilst in the air grabbed one nut per hand, then yanked down as she fell.

“AWW FUCK! AAAAAAAW!”

Incredibly, it actually worked. My intense screams pushed all the air out my lunges, which made my torso small enough to slip down.

Rue hit the ground with a thud, then I fell on top of her. “OOF!” She’s a lot smaller than me, so she was crushed.

“AGHKH!” She was still holding my nuts, so I landed my toned butt on my poor girls, and I stabbed Rue’s lower stomach with my erect cock. “Agh-oww…” I curled to the side while holding my thick, erect shaft. “I… I think I landed on my penis...”

“WHAT?!” With the strength of 20 women, Rue pushed me out of the fireplace and threw me onto the couch. “I-Is it still okay?! Is it broken?” She slapped my hands away so she could get a better look. Her small, smooth, delicate hands pawed every inch of my monster. When she finally reached the tip, she sighed in relief. “Ah, good. She’s still intact. Do you feel good?”

“Uh, yeah. I’d say so. I’m finally out of the cold, at least.”

“No no.” She grabbed the base of my cock and gave her a waggle. “Do you feel good ‘down here’?”

I thought about it for a second and looked deep into my little sister’s eyes. There was a certain hunger in them, and she licked her lips. “Yes. It still works.”

“I see, I see.” She nodded, then looked over to the clock. “12:06. So, can I get my Christmas gift now?”

I smiled and patted her face. “Sure.”

And so, Rue, once more with the strength of 20 women, grabbed the front of her pajamas and ripped them clean off. “Great!” She leaned forward to give me a kiss, then jumped her bottom half onto my cock, sliding it all the way down to the balls in one smooth motion. “AAaaaaahhh~ I’ve been waiting all night for this…”

She immediately started bucking her hips. I rubbed my hands along her waist and curves, and bucked in rhythm to her. “Y-you know… it may be a new day, but we just had sex a few hours ago. Why are you so desperate for-“

She put a hand over my mouth. “You’re cuter when you don’t talk.”

And so, we had a great Christmas full of just fucking all around my house.

Besides the few hours we spent at Sarah’s house… it… it was basically just a normal day, really. Rue and I usually have sex when there are no other errands to run.

I just don’t see what’s special about Christmas.


End file.
